


My Star In The Sky

by feathers1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers1967/pseuds/feathers1967
Summary: Reader is a close friend of the Winchesters, having grown up with and known them since childhood. She's hunted with them for years and has become an unofficial sister to both Sam and Dean. After witnessing the brothers jump start the apocalypse and aiding them in stopping it, Reader and Dean are left in pieces in Sam's seemingly permanent absence. Once he comes back, the team notices a significant change in Sam's personality. After Castiel reveals the issue and returns the missing soul to his friend's body, the archangels trapped in the cage are angry. And who better to take it out on than the girlfriend of the angel who stole the only thing that kept them from turning blades to each other? (Story is set in season 6)





	My Star In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, there will be more chapters, this is just the beginning part.

I always knew that my end would be bloody and alone, such is the way a hunter's life will undoubtedly end. I just never thought that this is how it would be, my hands bound by my side in chains and my feet to the bottom of the surface of the table. And him, looming there above me. Oh how I wish that his wasn't the last face I would see, how I long to see those eyes again. Ones as deep as the ocean and as though hope itself can be seen in them.  
Instead this is how it will be, it's so cold. I can feel it in my bones, I know that that's all part of his plan nonetheless. Despite the pain radiating from my body, and my consciousness slipping away, I still hold out hope.  
Hope that I'll open my eyes and it will have all been just a dream. That I'll wake up beside my angel with sweat coating my body from the terror instead of my own blood from the various gashes he's inflicted.  
Or hope that the next time that the blade is lowered to carve into the skin that was touching my love's only days before, he will appear. My saving grace, wrapped in light, and love, and hope. My star that shines so brightly that it burns away all despair.  
But no such thing comes. And as I lay here facing my end, I feel so conflicted. I want so badly for the pain to stop. But I also want to hold on, just a little longer, to try to see my angel again. My angel and his beautiful eyes.  
My body is screaming at me and it seems my choice is being made for me. As I'm slowly drifting into the dark I feel this must be a new way to hurt me. I swear I can hear my star calling my name.


End file.
